The Prom
by actuallyawesomeal101
Summary: Roxas has had this "crush" on his best friend, zexion, and when the prom is coming up zexion stops by and asks an important question that only rises a situation. im horrible at summaries just read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I need to know if I should add another chapter or not so please let me know if its good enough and hopefully give me some ideas…sooo with further or do here is my story…  
**

Zexion and Roxas: the prom…

**_Roxas's P.O.V._**

Ok so I've had this crush for a while now. His name is Zexion. He is soooooo cute, his long blue hair that hangs in front of his eye. GOD! He makes me crazy! The only problem… I don't know if he likes guy. Yes I said guys. I'm a guy. Roxas Harukara, that's my name. his name is Zexion Lanthrope. We have been best friends since we came out of our parents womb. So were pretty close. Practically brothers.

"roxy, hun!"

That's my mom,"what!"

"come down here! Zex is here!"

Yesssssssss! "coming!" I stumbled down the stairs five time before I found my way to the bottom.

"hey zex!"

"hey roxy!"

"so what made you stop by?"

"OH! Guess who im going to take to prom?"

"ummm, larxene?"

"HELL NO!"

"zexy hunny, don't curse." my mom always hated cursing.

"oh, im sorry ."

"lets go up to my room."

So we headed up to my room to only have me fall back wards. Luckily zex was behind me.

"Careful roxy!"

I was blushing like crazy. I hopped up and went to room a fast as I could without being suspicious.

"so, who are you taking to prom?"

"well, it's a cute little blonde."

"YOURE TAKING DEMYX!"

"NO!" he fell to my bed and put my pillow on his head. He mumbled somting in it but I didn't hear it.

"what did you just say. I cant hear you if you talk to MY pillow."

He sat up looking me in the eyes, he was also blushing like crazy "roxy…"

"zexy"

"roxy, will you go to prom with me?"

OMGOMGOMGOMG!O.M.G. I just sat there looking at him pinching myself to see if it was a dream. After about five pinches I knew it wasn't.

**_Zexion's P.O.V._**

Why isn't he saying anything! Im so stupid! I knew he wouldn't say anything! I just ruined the best friendship ive had!

I wanted to get out. Now. I tried to get up but something pulled me down. It was Roxas…

**_Roxas\Zexion's P.O.V._**

I pulled him down. I mustve took too long because tears were forming in his eyes. He thinks ill say no.

"zexy…"

"rox if you don't-" I was cut off by soft lips hitting mine. HES KISSING ME! I returned the kiss.

I pulled back to see zexion's face. I didn't notice that our eyes closed but they did and we were just sitting there staring at each other.

"so that's a yes?"

I nodded and he leaned over and kissed me.

I could feel his chest against mine. His heart was beating almost as fast as mine.

I pushed him down onto my bed making me on top of him. i parted my lips so he could enter and we fought for dominiance.

I won the fight easy. I know all of roxy's weak spots. He tasted like… yep of course, sea salt ice cream…

I moved my hand so they were on roxy's neck, pulling him closer.

He was pulling me closer. It felt like hours, but it was only about three minutes. I pulled off him resting my head on his shoulder.

I was so happy, he liked me back! After worrying so much about if like me or not was a lost cause but who cares. He likes me and I like him and hes taking me to prom.

We are so lucky to have parents that aren't homophobes.

Zexy was the first to break the silence, "hey, we have a slight problem"

"what?"

"well, didn't axel ask you to go?"

"oh, yeah he did…"

"and demyx asked me too"

"oh"

"yeah…what do we tell them?"

"I don't know…that were going with eachother?"

"we could…I just hate making demyx sad…"

"he wont be…he could go with axel."

"…"

"axel has like demyx for like, all his life."

"really?!"

"yeah."

"hm…that could work…"

**Ok so now you've read it so please tell me. Should I write another chapter or not….thanks. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is the second chapter and for the people who don't like the Demyx/axel ship suck it up or stop reading right NOW! ThanksJ**

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

_'Hey ax'_

**_'_**_Hey Rox, what's up?'_

_'Ummmm, well you know who Zexion is right?'_

_'Yeah he's the guy Dem asked to prom. Why?'_

_'Well he asked me'_

_'Oh…what did you say?'_

_'Ummmm, well I said yes, sorry axel.'_

_'Nah, its fine. But who's Dem gonna go with then?'_

_'I don't know, Zex hasn't told him yet…'_

_'Oh so I shouldn't tell him yet?'_

_'Please'_

_'Anything for my Roxy, see ya later I guess'_

_'Bye ax…'_

**Zexion's P.O.V.**

_'Hey dem'_

_'Hey Zex, soooooo what's the answer?'_

_'Well about that…'_

_'You're going with someone else aren't you? It fine…'_

_'Yeah….im so sorry, you know vie always liked Rox and I was going to ask him anyway and he said yes…I'm so sorry.'_

_'It fine, just…never mind'_

_'What?'_

_'Well…axel asked Rox and since he's going with you does that mean axel isn't going with anyone?'_

_'Ummmm, yeah but I don't know if he's asked anyone else yet…'_

_'AWESOME! THANKS ZEXY!'_

_'You're welcome'_

**Demyx's P.O.V.**

_'HEY AX!'_

_'Hey dem…why all caps?'_

_'Because I'm so happy!'_

_'Well tell me!'_

_'Ok so I'm guessing Rox told you he's going with Zex?'_

_'Yeah…and Zex told you he's going with Rox?'_

_'YEPP!'_

_'Then why are you so happy?'_

_'Well I'm not that happy but can I ask you something?'_

_'Sure! Shoot!'_

_'Have you asked anyone else to the prom yet?'_

_'No, why?'_

_'Well would like to go with me?'_

_'Ummmm, sure!'_

_'OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! REALLY?!'_

_'YES NOW STOP WITH THE ALL CAPS!'_

_'Oh, sorry, but YAYY ok I'm done with the caps.'_

_'Hey wanna hang today? My parents are out and I'm all alone….'_

_'Awww, poor Axey baby, but sure! Be there in ten!'_

_'I'm timing!'_

**Axel's P.O.V.**

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Hey dem-" OMG we kissed me!

"Why the blushed up face? Hehe…"

"Well, considering you JUST KISSED ME!"

"Oh yeah…"

"Shut up asshole…."

"Watcha want to do?"

"We could hang here and later go out or something…"

"That sounds fun!"

"Oh, ummmm, do you want to go to the movies later?"

"Nah, how 'bout the new club!"

"Sure!"

"So until then what should we do?"

"Ummmm, how 'bout this" I went over and kissed him. He immediately responded and returned the kiss.

**Hey so sorry it took so long I had to rewrite this one because I have a very mean aunt who like to close everything out when she uses someone laptop…ugh but how'd 'ya like it?**


	3. Sorry sorry sorry

Hey guys! so school started...so I won't be able to write as much...*tear tear* I will post when I can... I hate school. Soooooooo sorryyyy...


End file.
